Anime Academy
by cagals
Summary: Cagalli,Kira,Lacus and Athrun join the other anime's in the anime academy, what danger awaits them? CxALxK pairing


_Yeah……..new story again……….i can't help making another one eh…hehe.._

**Anime Academy**

**at Athha's residence**

"A what academy?!" asked a blonde hair about above her shoulder, she has a golden eyes or should I say brown, she was wearing a normal t-shirt and pants, she looked like a boy but she's a girl, she's kind of boyish, she hates girl stuff, she was in her father's office, and she's already pissed.

"Anime academy" repeated her father but this time more clearly.

"But….i don't want to study to that..a-an…anmei or whatever it is I'm now happy with my school here, I already had friends!!" exclaimed cagalli.

Her Father's face suddenly turned into a scary one "Don't shout at me like that Cagalli! I know what's good for you and someone told me that anime academy is the best school in all of the different dimensions and the owner of that school invited our dimension to join their school" exclaimed Uzumi who was still seating on his chair calmly.

"Hey hey hey! Wait a minute, dimension? What are you talking about?" asked a really confused Cagalli.

"Well..i think it's time for you to know now…you seen cagalli, this world you know..is not a world…I know it's confusing….but this world is just a dimension, aside from this dimension there are other dimensions, some are Celestial dimension, Konoha dimension, and many more, the people there are different from us, like to us…they're not normal, but to them they're normal, like in this dimension, we had gundams to fight for, but the other dimensions didn't know or have gundams well at least I know wing, and P.L.A.N.T. dimension has, so the anime academy is inviting some dimensions to join the academy, they finally invited our dimension, so I'm telling you to study there..that academy is the most biggest school..because anime academy is the whole dimension there in anime dimension, start packing your things, there are already dorms there for you to stay, and this is the letter from the academy" said Uzumi as he handed the letter to Cagalli..cagalli took it.

"That letter is important, it's the ticket to the academy so you can enter their dimension, that's all you may go" said Uzumi as his hands acted like shooing Cagalli and he turned around, he's now facing the big window ans his back was on Cagalli.

Cagalli went out slowly…still confused and shocked, she went to her room slowly, she sat down on her comfy bed and stared blankly at the space…after a minute she stared at the letter then it crumpled when her hands made a fist and she throw it at the wall "Damn it! Stupid academy!"

She jumped backwards on her bed, she was now laying down, then she turn around and buried her face on her pillow, she stayed like that for hours until..

_Beep….beep…beep _someone was calling on her cellphone

Cagalli turned her head sidewards so she's now facing her drawer, on top of her drawer was a lamp and beside it was her vibrating Cell phone.

She took it and answered the call

"Hello?"

"Hey my adorable little sister, it's me your brother" answered the guy on the other line.

"Correction! Little brother not brother"

"hehe Okay okay fine I heard that you're also going to study at the anime academy eh?"

a sigh can be heard on cagalli.

"Don't remind me that, and who told you that!"

"Lord uzumi, you know, your father"

Kira and Cagalli are twins but they're living separated Cagalli was staying at whom she address as father while Kira on the other hand was staying at whom she address as mother, Caridad Yamato, their real parents died but they didn't know how did they died, only their not real parents only knew that.

"He's a useless father! And besides he's not my real father"

"Hey stop saying that I know you love him, anyway I want you to know that I'm also going to study to that academy, I'll pick you up tomorrow morning at 10:30 okay? So get ready and by the way make sure that you'll not forget your ticket" warned Kira.

"Hey, who so early?"

Kira sighed, he know that Cagalli is not a morning person

"BecaUUuze our trip to go there will take long, about 6 or 7 hours I think, first we're riding the train and second we will ride a shuttle, or whatever ok? So bye mwah!"

then the line went dead _toot…toot….toot….toot.._

Cagalli rolled her eyes when she heard Kira's mwah, but still there's a smile crept on her face "_I'm sure if Kira's had a girlfriend, that girl is lucky, sigh.." _thought Cagalli then she sighed loudly and she put her cell. Back on her drawer "maybe it's not bad after all…besides Kira is with me but….what about my friends?"

She was thinking about her friends, Miriallia Haww, Sai, Tolle Koenig, Ahfmed and Fllay? No, Fllay is not her real friend. Maybe an enemy?

"Oh damn! I forgot we're supposed to chat online now!" shouted Cagalli as she stood up quickly and went to her computer and turned it on, she then sign in to yahoo messenger, she saw that imaphotographer, megane-kun, sexyallster, mille and soldier-kid was online

imaphotgrapher: Hey you're soo damn late!

Preciousrose: really reallyyyy sorry guys, it's just having some problems with my father.

Soldier-kid: Again?

Sexyallster: As usual, duh! Ms. Rose always had problems with her deaaaaadddyyyyy huhuhuh

Preciousrose: excuse me ms. Red head! It's not funny!

Sexyallster: hey!! I'm mrs. Yamato not ms. Red;head!

Preciousrose: Fllay! For the 17th time! My brother don't love you!

Sexyallster: As if! You're just jealous becauzz Kira love me more than his presiyoz(precious) seistah(sister) (A/n that's not an different language, it's just words for teasing)

Megane-kun: hey, hey guys, cut it out men! You two are always fighting, so cagz? What's the problem?

Preciousrose: umm coz my father is planning to take me to the umm anmei?..ughh anime! Academy in the other dimension, I'm just going to miss you guys, and we're leaving tomorrow

Soldier-kid: anime academy? I heard that, that academy was the best school ever, so…………….good for you cagz…and by the way, what do you mean we're?

Preciousrose: oh I forgot, kira's with me, he's also going to study there(Kira doesn't have yahoo messenger that's why he's not online)

Sexyallster: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!!!? B-but but but but it can't be, this can't be happening! He can't just leave me here! I know he can't do it, he loves me, and I can't live without him! You're lying right? LIAR!! You're just saying that so I can think that Kira will just leave me so I'll think that he don't love me, hmm very clever Athha! Or maybe.. you'd just blackmailed him! How dare you! Maybe you told him that if he don't come with you your father will arrest me……….. ooooooooh Kira will do that just for meeee? How sweeeeeeeet!

Megane-kun: stop dreaming you idiot!

Preciousrose: haha you're funny, but I'm not lying, and I'm not that kind of person you fool! I told you he don't love you, why can't you just accept it and give up argh! Nevermind! Hey milly, do you guys know about this dimension thing?

Imaphotgrapher: yup, we know, our parents already told us about it, and it's really cool right?

Preciousrose: yea…………………..cool………oh got to go, I think my father's here, he'll kill me if he don't see me packing my things, guya take care and I'm going to miss you all…bye

Precious rose signed out

Soldier-kid: I really going to miss her

Imaphotgrapher: me also, ahfmed, don't be sad, why don't you just tell her about your feelings toward her? And it's not the end of the world right? We'll still see her next year when she comes back

Mille: milky(milky is the name, that tolle address miriallia, in this story they're already had relationship) is right, and besides I'm sure Cagalli will call us.

Soldier-kid: maybe you guys are right, thanks

Imaphotgrapher: no prob.

Mille: no prob.

Sexyallster: you know what, I don't know why you like that feisty blonde, yhuchk! and guys! Help! Kira is also leaving, what I'm going to do?!

Megane-kun: aww fllay just accept it, and he's not your boyfriend!

Sexyallster: I know but soon to be!

Megane-kun: oh men! This is nonsense, you're just wasting my time!

Sexyallster: how cou- megane-kun signed out

Sexyallster: oh great! Not finishing my sentence! Argh! I hate that that sai!

Imaphotgrapher: haha Fllay calm down, hehe, oopps, look at the time, I'm going to the mall with my parents, bye, ei tolle, love you so much, bye

imaphotgrapher signed out

mille: got to go also, guys take care! Bye mille signed out

sexyallster: uwaaa hey ahfmed don't tell me you too just going to leave me here without helping me?

Soldier-kid: hehe ok fine I'm going to help you, well here's you have to do, sit, eat and sleep, okay? Haha bye!

soldier kid signed out

sexyallster: what the!!! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa uwaaaaaaaaaaaaa…

back to Cagalli

(knock knock knock)

Cagalli quickly turned off her computer and opened the door panting

"Oh mana! Whew! I thought you're my father" said Cagalli in relief.

"Hehe, your father just asked me to check up on you If you already packed up, and I can see you haven't started yet" said Mana as she chuckled and went to her drawer of bags, she get the blue luggage, and put it in cagalli's bed, she opened it and she prepared many clothes, then Cagalli saw that Mana put a green sparkling dress inside the bag while preparing, Cagalli widened her eyes, she quickly stood up and snatched the dress from mana before mana can put it inside the bag, cagalli ran and stand up at the corner of her room, staring shocked or more like scared, at Mana, Mana stared at her, she laughed

"Princess, I know you hate dresses, I just put that into your bag in case if they had party on the academy" said mana still chuckling.

"but! Even if you put it in the bag, I'll not going to wear this freaky dress" said Cagalli

"Okay, just in case okay? Now, hand me the dress"

Cagalli give the dress to mana shakingly, Mana took it and put it in her bag until she finished packing Cagalli's things,

"thanks" mumbled Cagalli as she sat down, then she sighed. Mana noticed this

"Princess, I know you're sad about this, if I were your father, I'll change my mind, I'll go with the decision if you're happy" said Mana smiling warmly at Cagalli,

Cagalli smiled back and tears fell from her eyes

"Oh my why are you crying?" asked Mana worriedly as she sat down beside Cagalli and hold her cheek to face her, and wiped the tears coming out from Cagalli's eyes

"I-if only I had a mother, (sniff) Mana I wish you're my mother" said Cagalli shakingly.

"Come here now, there there" said Mana as she hugged Cagalli and rubbed her back for comfort "I can't be your mother Cagalli, but I can be always there for you"

Cagalli faced Mana and mumbled a thanks, she's now smiling, she stood up and put her luggage beside her doorway, Mana also stood up "I have to go, princess, have a nice trip tomorrow" said mana then she went out and closed the dorr slowly,

Cagalli stared tiredly at the door, then she stared at the wall on her front, then she notice the letter from the academy that she throw a while ago, cagalli get it and flattened it, then she read the letter, she was just curious.

It saids

_Dear, Athha's family,_

_We're inviting your son or daughter to study here in our academy,We promised that we will take care of your child and teach them what's right, we already had dorms for the students, and give this letter to your child serve as a ticket to enter our dimension, we're hoping we can see your child studying here, thank you and god bless…_

Cagalli turned the letter and stared at the back of the letter then she saw some writings, it's blurred so she can't read it, then there was a words written on the side, she read the very small words, but she's having a hard time reading it, then she thought about her magnifying glass, she opened her drawer and get the magnifying glass, then she can now read it, it said

_A sentence full of mystery, will appear if a bright side pass through it_

Cagalli was confused, she think about it…then she came with an idea,, "hmmm Maybe" said Cagalli as she get the letter inside then she put the envelope at the side of the lamp, then the lamp light the envelope, Cagalli notice in the shadow, the Letter that was blurred was clearly in the shadow, she read it

_Once you enter the black gate, you can never come back, your nightmare will start._

"huh?" Cagalli mumbled confusingly "what's the meaning of that sentence?" asked Cagalli to herself as she put the letter back inside and she put it inside her bag "nonsense" mumbled Cagalli as she laid down and get her MP3 inside her drawer and she put her ear phone and listens to music, until she fell asleep.

_So how is it? Wow! This chapter was long huh……hmmmmm sorry guys but I can't cont. my other stories, because I don't know what chapter I stopped, hehe memory gap, I was planning to surf internet now to see what was the last chapter I updated, so I can continue it but I can't connect eh, it said that there was no dial tone, my brother and my mother don't know the reason why, my brother already fixed the wire that connects the computer to the tell. But still, there was no dial tone………so next time I'll update them…and puleez send me a review, thanks!_


End file.
